Mysterious Embrace
by xxxdreamingblossom39xxx
Summary: Miki faints suddenly one day, and then someone rescues her. As she searches for her knight in shining armor, she falls for Yoru instead. Will she ever find her true savior?


**Hiii!~ This is a Miseki fic (Miki x Kiseki), but there will be some other hinted pairings. It's called-**

**Tadase: Mysterious Embrace…**

**Me: O_O How'd you know…**

**Tadase: It's in the title.**

**Me: Oh. Well, before I start, let's have Amu-chan announce the disclaimer.**

**Amu: xxxdreamingblossom39xxx does not own Shugo Chara. Even though she wishes she did.**

**Me: (*whispers) Did I mention that Tadamu is also in this fic?**

**Tadase & Amu: HEY! WE HEARD THAT! (*both blush)**

**Me: (*sweatdrops) Anyway, let's begin.**

**Me, Tadase, Amu: START!**

_**Miki POV:**_

I was out enjoying the nice sunny day, sketching a picture of the bridge. Ran, Su, and Dia were sitting by me, watching the clouds. Amu-chan was at home, finishing up her homework. She couldn't come with us because she was too tired from studying.

"Hey look at that cloud over there! It looks like a fluffy sheep!" Ran exclaimed.

"No it doesn't-desu. It looks like a cotton ball-desu," Su protested.

"Cut it out guys…" I complained when they bumped into me as they started to argue.

"Now, now. Everyone has a different point of view so there's no need to argue," Dia replied calmly, smiling.

I just sighed, tired of listening.

Turning my attention back to the clouds, I couldn't help but wonder what they really meant.

Pretty soon, the sun went down, creating a beautiful sunset.

Ran, Dia, and Su already went back to Amu-chan's house. They asked if I wanted to leave too, but I said that I wanted to stay a bit longer. Dia said that she would tell Amu-chan.

I started to draw the sunset. Ah, the sunset, one of my favorite views. The colors are always so bright and vibrant, capturing the viewer's attention. A beautiful ending to a day.

The moon came out, and the cold wind gusts caused me to shiver. I was feeling tired for some reason.

Suddenly, I felt exhaustion overwhelm me, and I collapsed.

_**Kiseki POV:**_

I managed to persuade Tadase to let me take a nightly stroll every day. He seemed somewhat distracted when I left, either thinking of his grandmother or Amu, that pink commoner he likes so much.

Of course, I hadn't given up hope on finding the Embryo. The shining egg that everyone thought was the Embryo was really Gozen's heart egg. But I know there is an Embryo out there, and I am going to find it and fulfill my dream of world domination.

Tadase doesn't seem to care as much about that anymore. He seems more concerned about Amu. That leaves me alone to do the task.

Tadase even tried to get me to bring something over to Amu, some information, but I convinced him to hold on to it and give it to her in person tomorrow.

As I flew over the land, I passed over the bridge. I thought I spotted something. I decided to fly closer and see what it was.

When I descended down to the grass, I realized that it was one of Amu's shugo charas, the blue one, Miki. _She looks really pretty sleeping like that. Wait, what?! _

I rose upwards to hide my flaming cheeks. I never blush, so I felt confused. Then, finding that the air was too cold for her to be out like this, I swooped down, grabbed her by the waist gently, and carried her bridal style. I tucked her underneath my cape to share my warmth with her so she wouldn't freeze.

_Why do I feel this need to protect her? What are these feelings?_

Ever since I first met Miki, I've felt the need to protect Miki, just like Tadase does with Amu, but I refused to show it, out of embarrassment. I acted all kingly and pompous around her and all the other charas, in a show-offy kind of way.

I brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her gently on the forehead before flying over to Amu's house and dropping her off there. Amu, who had been looking worried and frantic, calmed down. I begged her and the other charas not to tell Miki that I had been the one to bring her home, and flew back home.

_Oyasumi…Sweet dreams._

**A/N: Okay! So this is Chapter 1. How do you like it so far? Please comment! **

**Ikuto: When are Yoru and I going to show up…?**

**Me: Be patient Ikuto…don't ruin the story or insert spoilers…**

**Amu: HAH!**


End file.
